This invention relates to a package for a photographic film cartridge such as a 16 or 35 mm photographic film cartridge. More particularly, this invention relates to a package in which a photographic film cartridge is hermetically packed.
A 35 mm photographic film cartridge is used particularly for a single lens reflex camera, a twin lens reflex camera and a half frame camera which are now widely used.
The photographic film cartridge is constructed of a spool, a cartridge body and a photographic film rolled around the spool as minimum essential elements. The photographic film exists in the cartridge body in a state that most parts of the unexposed film is initially rolled around the spool, and it is extended out of the cartridge to be supplied to exposure for forming an image. Then, the film is rewound in the cartridge body.
In the past, for example, a polypropylene resin container disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 61-250639 and a metal sheet container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 58-46413 were generally used as the photographic film cartridge. That is, a photographic film cartridge was put in a cylindrical resin container body or a cylindrical metal container body, and was hermetically packed by fitting a cap into the container body.
The above-mentioned packages for a photographic film cartridge have various problems. In the case of the container made of a resin, since the calorific value produced by burning is large, the incinerator used is greatly affected in its endurance by burning of many containers. While, even if the containers are buried in the ground, they do not decompose because they are stable to heat, water, light, bacteria and chemicals.
In the case of the metal container, the container can not be burned and there are more problems in view of the treatment of industrial wastes. Moreover, the recovery of the conventional containers is low, and there are similar problems as general waste such as domestic waste.
Incidentally, since photographic films are susceptible to ambient environment conditions such as humidity, it is necessary to shield photographic photosensitive materials from gases such as water vapor, sulfurous acid gas and formalin gas in order to maintain the initial qualities for a long time.